


Тепло

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets; AU; fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ронднуар ненавидел людей. Они ненавидели и боялись его в отместку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, беглая вычитка, русалочьяАУ.

Ронднуар ненавидел людей. Они ненавидели и боялись его в отместку. Он не понимал, почему подводный народ так тянет к этим двуногим уродцам. Они же слабые и совершенно гнилые внутри. Не смотря на это, он все же всплывал на поверхность и наблюдал за их бытом, вернее за конкретной пиратской командой. Он не мог себе объяснить, почему, но эта горстка людей под предводительством известного преступника Форреста так притягивала к себе его внимание. Возможно, потому что ему нравилось наблюдать, как эти отбросы общества пытаются выжить, идя наперекор людским законам и природе в шторм, захватывая новые корабли.  
Но сегодня Ронднуар покинул свою пещеру по другой причине, он выплыл проверить, как Рафаэлло, получивший ноги, уживается в людском мире. Он был уверен, что он сегодня же попросится обратно в океан, испугавшись варварства людей, однако Рафаэлло не спешил возвращаться и сейчас был в одном из прибрежных трактиров. Из всех людей он столкнулся именно с пиратами. Но где-то в глубине души Ронднуар радовался, что это был не Роше, из-за которого Рафаэлло захотел отказаться от подводного мира.  
Ронднуар осторожно забрался на причал и стал всматриваться в мелькающие тени в окнах трактира.  
\- С каких пор превращение русалок в людей стало твоим хобби? – негромко поинтересовался Марс, подходя ближе к причалу. Ронднуар не заметил его шагов по песку.  
\- Он сам заключил со мной сделку, – повел плечами Ронднуар, рассматривая Марса.  
\- Разве это не тот самый Рафаэлло, который тебе покоя не дает? Не глупо вот так вот его отпускать в людской мир? – усмехнулся Марс, закурив.  
\- Угадал, – с неохотой признал Ронднуар. – Не хочешь заключить сделку?  
\- Нет, - тут же отказался Марс.  
\- Ты еще не слышал условия, – снисходительно заметил Ронднуар, начавший медленно подбираться ближе к Марсу. Ему нравилось ощущать тепло его кожи, он не мог устоять перед желанием потрогать щупальцами открытые ноги. Марс гулял по песку босой, оставив сапоги где-то рядом с трактиром и закатав штаны до колен.  
\- Я тебя хорошо знаю, заключать сделку с тобой себе дороже, – усмехнулся Марс, спокойно выжидая и наблюдая, как щупальца медленно подползают ближе и опутывают его ноги.  
\- А если я скажу, что взамен не буду топить твои корабли? – напирал Ронднуар.  
\- А взамен сломаешь его мечту? Знаешь, Рафаэлло смышленый паренек, он смог нам объяснить, что прибыл сюда, чтобы найти своего любимого. Даже я знаю, каково русалке, отрекшейся от своей природы ради своей мечты, – ответил Марс, поморщившись, когда щупальца скользнула по коже. – Может, сдашься? Сколько лет ты пытаешься его добиться?  
\- Ты сегодня на удивление разговорчив, – зло сказал Ронднуар, его раздражало, когда что-то шло не по его сценарию. Но щупальца от голяшек Марса не убрал. – Я всегда добиваюсь своего.  
\- Настроение хорошее, впервые встречаю русалку, – пожал плечами Марс. – Разве это не старший сын Тритона? Думаешь, он одобрит ваш союз?  
\- Заинтересовался? – холодно спросил Ронднуар, отдергивая щупальца. Почему-то в памяти всплыло неприятное воспоминание о том, когда он был ребенком.

Его штормом выкинуло на берег. Очнулся он только утром. А когда понял, куда его занесло – впервые запаниковал. Ронднуар барахтался на песке, не зная как ему быть, колдовать он еще не умел, а щупальца не слушались, он мог только ползти. Ему не повезло его, заметила компания человеческих детей. Кто бы мог подумать, что дети бывают такими безжалостными. Поняв, что он не русалка, они принялись кидать в него камни и бить гарпунами, а какой-то смельчак предложил вздернуть чудовище на ближайшем дереве. Ронднуар до сих пор помнил, как он хватался за веревку, не давая ей себя задушить, пока его пытались оттащить к дереву. Этот эпизод из прошлого и в настоящем продолжал возвращаться в ночных кошмарах.  
Из-за этого Ронднуар предпочитал душить тонувших моряков водорослями.  
Вспоминая этот детский кошмар, Ронднуар усмехался тому, как схоже его спасение с глупыми сказками. Правда, вместо прекрасного принца его пришел спасать хмурый оборванец в компании еще двух товарищей. Они разогнали толпу, шутили и смеялись после того, как осматривали синяки друг друга, а потом заметили его. По их ошарашенному взгляду Ронднуар понял, что его «везение» на этом не закончилось, до этого была передышка, и сейчас его вздернут.  
\- Марс, это не русалка, – тихо заметил светлый паренек, после Ронднуар узнал, что его зовут Пикник.  
\- Правда, он не похож на те картинки из книжки, – согласился их главарь, вытирая уцелевшим рукавом текущую из губы кровь.  
\- Пошли отсюда, пока эти уроды не привели своих друзей, – ткнул локтем в бок второй, на нем было больше всего всяких царапин и синяков, которые он успел получить до драки.  
\- Подожди, Сникерс. Ей, ты кто? – спросил Марс, осторожно подойдя к Ронднуару.  
\- Ронднуар, – представился тот, напрягаясь и готовясь отбиваться.  
\- Ты ешь людей? – спросил Сникерс, осторожно рассматривая Ронднуара, он, как и Пикник, не спешил подходить ближе.  
\- Нет. Морской народ не занимается подобным варварством, в отличие от вас, – зло заметил Ронднуар.  
\- Марс, пошли отсюда. Мы его спасли, дальше пусть сам справляется, – предложил Пикник.  
\- Не видишь, он ранен, если он останется тут, его кто-нибудь добьет, – возразил Марс, указав на порезы от гарпунов.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Охранять его? Тогда нас повесят вместо него, – спорил Пикник.  
\- Нам надо его спрятать до темноты, а потом дотащить до моря, – просто объяснил Марс.  
\- Спасибо, что спасли меня, но дальше я сам, – вмешался Ронднуар.  
\- И как ты собираешься защищаться? Тебя чуть не убила толпа подростков, что ты будешь делать, если тебя найдет кто-то из взрослых? Если бы ты был русалкой, тебя бы поймали и продали за большие деньги радовать глаз толстобрюхим богатеям, а сейчас тебя или убьют, или продадут в какой-нибудь цирк и будут показывать на потеху людям, – расписал его перспективы Марс.  
\- Прокляну. Я морской колдун, – как мог уверенно произнес Ронднуар.  
\- Видишь, Марс. Он сам себя защитит, пошли отсюда, – отозвался Сникерс.  
\- Если ты колдун, почему не защищал себя сейчас? Ты же не умеешь колдовать, – не поверил Марс. – Ребята притащите тележку, надо его отсюда увезти.  
\- Ладно, – сдались они, и ушли на поиски, пока Марс с интересом принялся рассматривать щупальца Ронднуара.  
\- Они как у осьминога, – вдруг сказал Марс. – Твой отец был осьминог?  
\- Нет. Наши дальние предки умели в них превращаться, скрываясь от людей, – терпеливо объяснил Ронднуар. Кто бы мог подумать, что у людей возникнут такие ассоциации.  
\- А можно потрогать? – поинтересовался Марс. – Не буду задевать раны.  
\- Можно, – осторожно кивнул Ронднуар, он внимательно следил за каждым движением человека и вздрогнул, когда тот осторожно коснулся его ладонью. Она была теплой.  
\- Прохладная кожа, – заметил Марс, осторожно трогая присоски. – Как тебя занесло на берег?  
\- Шторм. Не успел уплыть ниже, - Ронднуар неосознанно потрогал лоб, нащупывая шишку. От рук Марса шло тепло, оно не жгло так, как солнце, а наоборот, было приятным. – Почему ты меня не боишься? Почему остался, ведь я не русалка?  
\- Не знаю. Ты не выглядишь опасным. Из-за того, что отец часто рассказывал мне сказки о том, что моя мама русалка, я давно хотел увидеть кого-нибудь из морского народа, – признался Марс, улыбаясь ему беззубой улыбкой.  
\- Тебе наврали. Ни одна русалка не свяжется с человеком, – философски заметил Ронднуар.  
\- Думаешь, я не знаю? Я не хочу расстраивать отца, когда он говорит о матери, пропавшей во время шторма, он верит, что она вернулась к себе домой и когда-нибудь они встретятся. Люди забавные, да? – тихо проговорил Марс.  
\- Странные, – кивнул Ронднуар. Они напряглись, когда услышали шаги. Марс выпрямился и сжал в руках гарпун.  
\- Мы нашли ее, – указал на небольшую тележку Пикник. Они помогли Марсу перетащить Ронднуара в нее и укрыли куском паруса. Компания спрятала его в одном из своих тайных убежищ. Он впервые попробовал жареную рыбу, Пикник и Сникерс уже не боялись его, как раньше, и хотя не пытались приблизиться, но с удовольствием слушали о том, как живет морской народ.  
Ронднуар не заметил, как улыбнулся, вспоминая: как ночью его везли на тележке к морю, как они поклялись с Марсом по-человечески мизинчиками, что обязательно встретятся снова.

\- О чем задумался? – окликнул его Марс, возвращая в реальность. – За Рафаэлло не беспокойся, ребята его не тронут и защитят в случае чего.  
\- Вспоминал, как мы встретились, – признался Ронднуар.  
\- Помню. Ты тогда таким беспомощным был, – хрипло засмеялся Марс. – Вертелся в петле как уж на сковородке.  
\- Зато сейчас я могу потопить десятки кораблей, стоит только захотеть, – оскалился Ронднуар.  
\- Тритон тебе не позволит обострять конфликт с людьми, – усмехнулся в ответ Марс. Он бросил взгляд на стоящий на якоре корабль. – Не хочешь выпить на корабле за встречу?  
\- Я не подчиняюсь Тритону, – вздернул подбородок Ронднуар. – Ты приглашаешь меня на свой корабль? Не боишься?  
\- А тебе нравится на него забираться без моего ведома? – прищурился Марс.  
\- Мне нравится тебя будить, – сладко протянул Ронднуар, вспоминая, как обычно на его появление посреди ночи реагирует Марс. Его команда привыкла к старому знакомому капитана и уже не врывалась в каюту с револьверами и саблями, заслышав отборную ругань и выстрелы.  
\- Мудак, – не зло отозвался Марс и пошел к лодке. – Так ты идешь?  
\- Я буду ждать тебя в каюте, не опаздывай, – пообещал Ронднуар, уходя в глубину.

Ронднуар уже удобно расположился в каюте, прислушиваясь, как Марс меняется с дежурным и отправляет его на берег. Как только Марс вошел в каюту, щупальца потянулись к теплу.  
\- А как же ром? – тихо посмеялся Марс, позволяя Ронднуару прижаться ближе.  
\- Подождет. Я замерз, пока ждал тебя, плаваешь все так же медленно, а я ведь дал тебе фору, – язвительно заметил Ронднуар. Он успел соскучиться по знакомому запаху смеси табака и моря. Как же иногда ему хочется утащить Марса с собой на дно и никогда не отпускать. Но увы, человек не переживет такого плавания, хотя иногда Ронднуара посещали мысли о том, как бы превратить Марса в русалку. – Я могу дать тебе хвост, и ты увидишь мир русалок своими глазами.  
\- Ронднуар, я не брошу свою команду. Я за них отвечаю и не прощу себя, если после моего ухода их поймают, – отказался Марс.  
\- Ты слишком о них печешься. Они больше не дети могут и без тебя справиться, – огрызнулся Ронднуар, забирая у Марса одну бутылку и делая глоток.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Это ты вечно носишься с этой Русалкой, – съязвил Марс. – Рафаэлло то, Рафаэлло се. Мне хватает твоих рассказов и планов.  
\- Ревнуешь? – в шутку спросил Ронднуар, Марс смерил его долгим взглядом.  
\- Может быть, – пожал плечами Марс и сделал глоток рома.  
\- Странный ты человек. Спокойно распиваешь ром с морским чудовищем, тебя в детстве головой не ударяли?  
\- С кем бы ты делился своими извращенными мечтами, если бы не я?  
\- С камнями, – съязвил Ронднуар. Они замолчали, медленно попивая ром и смотря из окна каюты на усыпанное звездами небо. Перыв нарушил молчание Марс.  
\- Я тебя три года ждал. Ходил на берег каждый день и ждал, когда ты приплывешь, – признался Марс, перечитывая присоски на щупальце Ронднуара. – А потом я нанялся с отцом на корабль юнгой.  
\- Меня отец запер на три года после того как я вернулся, – ответил Ронднуар, он помнил, как сбежал наверх, как только отец ослабил бдительность. Помнил, как искал глазами Марса на берегу, как просил чайку поискать человека по имени Марс. Помнил, как потом спустя год он нашел бутылку с кривым рисунком, на нем был человек и колдун, человек плыл на корабле, его название было крупно написано. – Я ведь нашел твой корабль, через год. Плавал вокруг его обломков и искал тебя среди искаженных трупов.  
\- А потом мы встретились через лет десять, когда ты потопил один из моих кораблей. А мы выловили тебя сетями, напугал мою команду, – поддался ностальгии Марс.  
\- Да. Я не ожидал, что беззубый оборванец станет капитаном пиратов и обрастет щетиной, – тихо посмеялся Ронднуар, отпив рома.  
\- Молчал бы. Кто мог подумать, что беспомощный кальмар вырастет в грозного колдуна с извращенными наклонностями, – в отместку огрызнулся Марс, Ронднуар хмыкнул и полез щупальцами под рубаху. – Холодно! Не пихай свои щупальца под одежду!  
\- Ты сам напросился, – напомнил Ронднуар, стягивая с него рубаху.


End file.
